User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa/Archive 1
Welcome to my talk page. A response to your comment on my talk page Gosh, I was only trying to help. I didn't vandalize any of the pages. Plus, you have made some screw-ups yourself. >:< --KirbyFan 14:37, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Did you read?--KirbyFan 15:08, 5 August 2008 (UTC) **Did you read?!--KirbyFan 15:49, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ***Did you read?!!--KirbyFan 19:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ****Did you read--KirbyFan 21:19, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Did you read?--KirbyFan 22:06, 5 August 2008 (UTC) *Did you read?--KirbyFan 22:11, 5 August 2008 (UTC) How did U Do IT!? What I mean to say is, I check your user and how did u edit all those pages!? Im very jealous!!! You're the TOP USER!!! (Im just saying that you are AWESOME!!^^)DragoonRider 14:18, 8 August 2008 AHHH!! U were my first message ever.AND ID LOV TO JOIN!!!! THANK U!!!!!!(sorry goin a bit hyper^v^;;;;& no i dont know how to get promoted to Sysop^^;)DragoonRider 23:10, 8 August 2008 Im also helping to improve this wiki(im not doing much work though^^;) I can also give some tips on beating Kirby: Canvas Curse Iv^*DragoonRider 23:37, 8 August 2008 Thanks on improving the pages of the air ride machines^v^ (If you're wondering why Im up this late, I want to watch the Beijing Olympic Games tonight at 1am. LOL! I dont why at this time!--;) DragoonRider 23:39, 8 Augast 2008 Thanks(^^;) Thanks. I do want to be a Sysop but just 1 question,can u tell me what a Sysop is.^^;Thanks;DragoonRider 13:45, 10 August 2008 Thanks for the info!!^^DRider 14:03, 10 August 2008 Restore The SSB Characters please. didn't you see that I JUST finished restoring them? Max2 Thanks good friend Thanks for asking Max2 if I can be a Sysop!I do want to be one!^^ DRider thx man! 4 the user page :) Kperfekt722 00:04, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ///*coughs* YOUR A FEATURED USER?!??!!?!? Kperfekt722 00:11, 13 August 2008 (UTC) thats depressing. i think i could be as well actually if thats all it takes... Kperfekt722 00:15, 13 August 2008 (UTC) BLUE! Hey dude its me Zmario. CAn you help out with my virtual villagers wikia? Thanks! Zmario 22:48, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Very sorry you got banned. A shame too, I was just started to get to know ya', too! Cafinator 16:08, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Okey-Doke Well, let's get rid of some of the mindless posting I've done here. And maybe today I'll actually contribute to this Wiki! Cafinator 12:28, 17 August 2008 (UTC) (v^_^v) Hi Blue! Sorry I wasn't here for quite a while. Let's just say something bad happened. And it was so bad, I do not want to mention it.--KirbyFan 02:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Blue, don't misunderstand... I don't hate you! I'm SERIOUS. I know we can help make this wiki grow. I actually want to be your friend. So please stop saying I hate you! I wasn't jealous of you being a sysop first or anything! So stop saying that! And yes I want this wiki to grow, so I'm with you. (I'm quite mad/sad about your perma-ban from SmashWiki) ParaGoomba348 C'mon, just talk to me 03:30, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Any news? Hey Blue any news if I can be a Sysop yet?DRider Why would I be against you? Cafinator 05:05, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Playing with your mind? You think too much of Cafinator. Cafinator 05:08, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Yes. go to my page, look on the sidebar, and press the button that says contributions. I made the first (few) articles, uploaded the first image, etc. I just haven't edited recently due to time. But I do come on here to see how everything's going. Max2 Sheeze--;X I wasnt mad at u,I dnt know much about this wiki and i didnt know what were contributions.2. Dont yell at me okay?I wasnt yelling at you ><;DRider *Look it up in the dictionary.--KirbyFan 13:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Um... Hi? --KirbyFan 13:59, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Response Um... Hi! :-) --KirbyFan 01:04, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Dont do that again!!!!!!! I know that last comment on my talk page was u BN, and I dont allow strong language ANYWHERE,so this is your 1st warning!!(I would mean this if I a Sysop But seriously I dont like strong language!!Whats wrong anyway???T^I)DRider You've gone too far Unblock Kperfekt722. You can't ban him forever! So he was an a**hol* towards you. BIG DEAL! That's only a week or so. Unban him! Other than you and DRider, he's the only friend I've got here. You should unban him. You ARE a sysop. ParaGoomba348 C'mon, just talk to me 02:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey. Hey. Hey. Just wanted to say... Hi! Thanks! Hi, and thanks. Yeah, this isn't my first time working with a Wiki. I've been an editor at the Super Mario Wiki for a little less a year now, and I've also been at the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki for a few months, too. I must say though, I've never seen so much potential in a Wiki than this. It's already grown larger than Kirbypedia, so keep up the great work! And sure, I'd be happy to expand the Squeak Squad level articles. =) - EmptyStar :Sadly, I've never played a Star Fox game in my life. Thanks for offering, though. -EmptyStar ::Nope, I'm just an editor on a few.-EmptyStar :::Sadly, I don't. The Super Mario Wiki is way to crowded and the Banjo Wiki hasn't been updated n quite a long time I think, and I haven't been to it lately.-EmptyStar :D'oh!? That hardly sounds good, haha. Why the sudden disappointment??-EmptyStar ::DK Wiki? I don't even have an account there let alone being a Sysop there. Sorry I can't help. Also, I finished the Nature Notch page. I do just want to check the last sentence I wrote there(about the Animal ability), because It might've been in the first level. On a side note, do you play any of the Kirby games yourself? -EmptyStar At it again... It looks like the same person who made that XJ9 article made another, "Vexus". Could you delete it? Also, I'm making some of the enemy articles we don't have yet. I just got finished making the Plasma Whisp article. -EmptyStar :Haha, thanks. KRR is where I've been getting the pics to begin with. Thanks though. EmptyStar Seriously, what did you mean by "crap"? --KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 15:25, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for making my sig.(I wont use it now sorry--;;;) DRider Sheeze I MEAN I wont use it right NOW *sheeze* DRider Working on Plasma Whisp now. I'm starting to expand some of the enemy stubs now. I uploaded a few more Plasma Whisp pics for the article, and I'm adding the info in now. -EmptyStar :Wow, thanks! Oh, and the Plasma Whisp page is done. I'll add the official art of him in KSS if I get around to it. Right now I think I'll focus more on the articles from the Kirby anime some more. I uploaded a pic of WolfWrath awhile ago, so I'll start with that. -EmptyStar Screenshot Clarity Hi again, do you have any skill with getting clear screenshots from online vids? If you do, I might have a small favor to ask you concerning some of the anime articles we have. -EmptyStar :yeah, but it only has up to half episodes. I was able to find pictures of all of them at some other site (which I've been using), but they're all blurry. Thanks anyway. -EmpstyStar MarioGalaxy Hey Blue Ninjakoopa, it's MG. Sorry it took me a while to respond. Well, did you hear about GalaxiaD? he left a message on his SmashWiki talk page that said to disregard his "Leaving Forever" message. You should probably check that out. MarioGalaxy {talk} 17:11, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry, once again, that it took me a while to respond. If you read Oxico's talk page, you'll know why I haven't been on for the last 3-4 days. By the way, I noticed that your 1st signature was really customized, as mine is slightly customized. However, your 2nd signature was, in a way, normal. How come? Did you take your time to write the entire signature? Or did you change it in Special:Preferences? Just curious. Well, all the same, like you, I'm still against Randall's actions. MarioGalaxy {talk} 23:58, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Reason for Ban You were insulting me, that's why. You should know from experience that personally attacking admins is NEVER the solution. If you promise to behave better on my forum, I'll lift your ban. - GalaxiaD 23:04, 4 September 2008 (UTC) I only saw KP insult you after YOU attacked him first. He'd say something like, "I beat the game," and you would attack him for it. It was inappropriate behavior for both of you, but it seemed like you were always the one who started it. Anyway, I don't owe you anything. Just apologize so I can get you to come back (hopefully with a better attitude). - GalaxiaD 02:20, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you. As Mario said in Hotel Mario: "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Anyway, I'm going to go lift your ban. Come on over whenever. - GalaxiaD 02:26, 5 September 2008 (UTC) So... ...you think I'm only interested in correcting your mistakes?--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 23:38, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Time for a new logo I've already asked Kirbyfan, and he agrees. We really need a new logo for the upper left hand corner. A custom-edited Kirby really shouldn't be in our logo, so I think we should keep the fountain and the background but change the sprites. -EmptyStar Alright. I already asked Kiryfan, and he can't make it I would make it. I'm not skilled with PS, so I can't either. Could you? If not, do we have anyone else that could? -EmptyStar :-( You called me Kiryfan.--KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 14:47, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Did you have to go back to the old rules at Candy Constellation? They're a bit messy like this. -EmptyStar ::Haha. Before you changed the contestants, I redid the rules, making them more formal and grammatically correct. But I guess it was deleted when you changed things. Mind if I change them back?-EmptyStar More vandalism.. The same person who keeps doing those XJ9 edits just vandalized the Dark Meta Knight page. I undid their edit, but I think that being the 3rd time, he should be banned. -EmptyStar Well.. Today I changed the Kirby (species) page. I got rid of most of the sections because I felt they were unorganized and overly speculative. Kirby Fan changed it back. -User:EmptyStar Im SORRY!! I sorry blue,I didnt mean to flame u off its just that I was REALLY lazy to put it on(& 2 plez ya,I used it)so PLEASE dont ban me!!!!!(I got really freaked out when u sent me a warning & this is the reason I want to be a Sysop) User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk oh blue,I find that kind of nice(not to the point that u think the word slut is cute)and sorry about my other messages I was a little...upset and thats ok if u say bad words in my page.(I actually listen to alot of Newgrounds^^)so dont worry.^^ User:DragoonRider DragoonRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk oh,heh^^; Yeah,I really like Newgrounds and u couldve found this out if u went to KC page(because I am also KC)and at Things I Do it said that I like to go to Newgrounds, & I mostly watch shows with lots of bad words (it makes it funnier^^)so sorry about before User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk You've been promoted to bureucrat? Since when?-- KirbyFan (talk| |logs) 17:51, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Proboards I believe your ban is lifted. (This message may or may not be late.) - GalaxiaD 03:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Good news! I've signed up as a user at Kirby's Rainbow Resort forums. Now I might be able to get clearer anime screenshots and I might be able to find someone who can upload a screenshot of Vocal Volcano (yeah, I can't find any..). Also, why did you remove Gobbler's infobox? -EmptyStar : Alright. But about the infoboxes, some wikis do have screenshots and sprites and info boxes in cases where official art isn't available. As far as I'm aware of, there was never any Official art of Gobbler ever made.-EmptyStar OMG!!! Of course!!Its my favorite mario series on newgrounds,& I loved it,lots of adventure and action and the ninjakoopas were in it.(I bet thats why its your favorite) User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Hey!! Have u seen the show Nin10do by Kirbopher15 on Newgrounds?I saw it last night,It was HI-lariouseUser talk:DragoonRider Talk What's on my list.. Hi! I just wanted to check up with you concerning what I'm going to try to do, and what I need you to do. First off, I'm working on creating the following pages: Lovely, Rowlin, Broom King, Trash Basher, and Nelly (most of which are from the anime). Along with that, I'm still slowly working on the level pages (more on the Canvas Curse topic soon), and I've already uploaded some screenshots for some of the Adventure/NiD levels. I'm going to redo the Ice Dragon, Flappy, and Bonkers Pages. Now then, moving on to the Canvas Curse levels. I really would find it easier to make articles for each individual stage rather than the levels themselves (in Canvas Curse, stages are practically their own levels anyway). So, what I need you to do while I'm working on all this is: fix up the yellow Kirby page, the Green Kirby page, and lastly the Kracko page. If there's anything you need me to do, ask now =). -User:EmptyStar RE: Welcome Thanks for the welcome and the compliment! Yeah, I really tried to make those articles look good and I think they came out pretty nicely! But that's just my opinion. Anyway, I was wondering, do you happen to have a capture card? Because I'm trying to get a picture of a fairy when they're possessed by Dark Matter but there are no pictures of them. I guess it kinda makes sense since there's only two in the game, one in Rock Star, one in Ripple Star... But if you DO have a capture card, could you maybe take a picture of one of those so that I can create a page for the possessed fairies? If you don't know what they are, they have white hair, ride on broomsticks and have black clothes and they only appear in the background. Thanks in advance! Adeleine Ribbon Dee 03:11, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, EmptyStar was just telling me about that! And of course, as soon as I got your messages, I get an enemy info card in Kirby 64 and it's Keke! Your sig's awesome too! Adeleine Ribbon Dee 19:15, 14 September 2008 (UTC) So Randall is in one of his moods... And he banned me for proving him wrong, and said I was bothering other users. Could you help me out a little-bitty bit here, please? CAFINATOR Gentlemen... 03:52, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :(Oh, and don't worry. The silly guy didn't block my IP.) ::Now worry. Sky Perma-blocked my IP. Don't worry, I know how to change my IP address, but as for the account... 06:07, 16 September 2008 (UTC)